sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Gears
"Perfection is imminent, you cannot stop it from happening." Gears said to Mech. "Once one gets on you, it's all over..." referring to his pico annihilators. Gears was made to be the perfect robot, and if it was heroic, Gears would be perfect. The problem with battling him is that you can never beat him the same way as done before. Profile Creator: possessed Jordan Kendall Initial Goal: Kill Mech Current Goal: Eradicate all forms of life Appearance Gears is initially shaped as an android, but over time, he has evolved to a mobianoid lump of robotic pieces due to evolution and adaptation. History During the time Mech's father, Jordan, was mind controlled, he created multiple androids in order to counter what Mech has done. Eleven androids were created, and all have failed, despite the fact that Jordan learned how the robots failed and created the other to resist it. The eleventh robot, Android XI made was to resist this by evolutionary technology, but no matter how much knowledge was added to it, it couldn't comprehend on its own, and basically obliterated itself within minutes. This is where Jordan made the mistake of giving Android XII a realistic AI. The android initially went on with its programmed goal, but due to the fact that its "home" was in a factory, XII thought that life was evil to machinery. While venturing out, XII saw this in cities as well, and eventually altered its program from killing Mech to killing ALL forms of life. Personality The AI In Gears makes it want to achieve perfection. Gears also has been shown to boast, but it seems smart enough only to do this in safe moments. One could consider Gears as hypocritical, as he sometimes gets cities destroyed, including the technology there, to "save technology". PAIR Cells The full name being Pico-sized Adapting Independent Repairing cells, the PAIR cells are what makes up the entire android, as biological cells make up life. P- '''PAIR cells are 1000 times smaller than nanotechnology, hence the fact that they are called Pico. Because of this, they are immune to invasive foreign material down to the nano level. '''A- '''The cells are able to understand what harms them and prevents them from activating. As they are being damaged, they report the information initially to nearby pico cells in order for the cells to try to process how to respond to this. The more they understand, the more the cells transfer the information to the rest of the body in order to allow the entire body to be immune to the attacking substance. The more powerful the assault is, the faster the cells respond to it. Should Gears be defeated, it will be completely immune to whatever struck it, unless the adaptation is too high to overcome in one go. '''I- '''The cells all have the same information. There is no "brain" structure or a "nervous system" to transfer information, or you can look at it from this view: the entirety of Gears is a nervous system. Due to this, Gears cannot be truly HACKED into unless you mean hacking the entirety of it. And there are literally quintillions of PAIR cells that make up Gears. '''R- '''With the cells each having all the information they need, they are able to understand how to repair the damages of the body, and can literally manipulate the properties of surrounding molecules in order to repair itself. Due to this, unless each and every cell is destroyed, Gears will still exist, and with no efforts to prevent it, Gears will regrow with evolved technology. These cells regrow Gears at an alarming rate, able to regenerate entire limbs in about 10 seconds WHILE battling. If all cells were focused on repairs, it would be much faster. When it comes to energy replenishing, these cells manage to find a way to conserve enough energy to use to make even more energy, meaning that it is it's own fuel supply, and it is limitless in it. Abilities Due to him getting stronger via adaptation, his stronger upgrades will be notified by stating "Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3, etc.." Prime Ardrial Endoskeleton Created with this material, XII is not meant to have its body bent, chopped, or broken. Ardrius is the most powerful metal in the galaxy, and Prime Ardrius allows it to sustain attacks that can destroy dozens of solar systems. The weakest points to exploit are the flexible parts of XII which acts as a muscle to help him move. This is 80% as durable as the sturdier parts of the android. However, due to it acting as a muscle, it also ends up covering the entire body of XII. Along with fact that XII is an android that doesn't feel pain, beating up XII with brute force alone is impossible without being a cosmic level being. '''Stage 1: XII has proven to easily take punches from Mech, who was buffed in strength ever since their last meeting. Stage 4: Due to the battle with Summer, XII is now a force to be feared of throughout universes. Shape Manipulation Due to being able to control all cells of its body, Gears can create constructs with itself. This can be from creating swords, opening holes in its body to dodge an attack, to pretty much anything else one could think of rearranging the PAIR cells into. One common way this ability is used is by shooting a small amount of Gears's incredibly powerful metal as homing bullets. Strength Gears's strength is just above Mech's. He has proven to be able to lift an entire city block. Speed Tachyon tech was built into Gears in order to counter the speed of Mech, allowing Gears to travel faster than light as well. Intelligence Gears's intelligence was downloaded into it, with knowledge from just about anything on Mobius, including TECH Headquarters. Its IQ is 917 because of this. Its intelligence also allows it to predict an enemies combat style and strategy after a short amount of battle with it. Being honest, Gears is basically fourteen quintillion computers with equal thoughts all working together. Flight Down to each and every pico cell is the ability of flight. Due to this, Gears can not only launch missiles of its parts, but the unattached pieces can and will return to Gears using flight. Evolution Stages Gears's abilities EVOLVE over time. Because of this, categories of his adaptation will be known as stages.These stages are only to the canon version of Gears. Should Gears appear in a roleplay, his evolution process will drastically change depending on the attacking source. Stage 1 His original designed functions were defeated by Mech due to molecular vibration and magnetism. Gears has his PAIR cells regenerate demagnetized and all creating their own form of energy. Their makeup was made out of a unknown element which prevented the molecules from being accelerated by making the molecules reflect most heat and solidifying molecular bond. This meant that this meant that Gears was now immune to molecular vibration and magnetic manipulation. Like all evolutions, Gears becomes physically faster, stronger, and tougher. Stage 2 Prior to this, Gears was defeated by EMP. This time, scientists were unable to analyze Gears before he reactivated, so the element immune to EMP is unknown, but it is now part of what Gears is made of. Stage 3 Gears has not only been getting stronger through immunity, he's also become faster, bigger, and stronger each time. Mech couldn't beat him in a battle of Mech vs Gears, so he changed the battle to Gears vs Gears, creating fempto-technology that would download a virus to one of the PAIR cells of Gears. The virus made the PAIR cells evolve to kill other PAIR cells, and by being a PAIR cell, they weren't considered invasive. Robot cancer, if you may call it. The reason Gears even survived was because of the fact that he launched one of his cells miles away. Building a huge hulk of metal around the body, Gears now was thick enough for not even atto-technology to seep through, now being known as ZAIR cells. The metal was also an advanced version of Prime Ardial, meaning he had created a stronger exoskeleton around him, which allowed Gears to outlast an exploding galaxy. However, this is each ZAIR cell's durability. With how dense it has become, Gears is able to tank strikes from cosmic levels of power. The skeleton also contain an ability to eat away at organic matter that touches it. This is by what he calls pico annihilators, super tiny devices that dissolves organic material down to the nano level. Stage 4 Gears's organic killing ability has only increased over time, and has increased for the worst at this point. Gear's organic destruction ability has gone from contact dissolving, to ranged striking (known as the pico gun), to unleashing an omnidirectional wave that annihilates any form of life within the nearby vicinity, and he ended up wiping out an entire city of life as a result. Mech had Summer to help with the battle against Gears, in which Gears was obliterated by her strength, her punches literally throwing parts of his body all over the area. Summer would regret this attack later, when Gears reforms to be able to outlast attacks tons of times more powerful than before, as well as evolving to be faster, more heat resistant, and stronger. Stage 5 Gears has gained abilities of teleportation, gravity manipulation, minor fire and ice manipulation, magnetism, and low levels of reality warping. His evolution pace has evolved to the point where it is noticeably changing mid battle. Gears is now greater in strength to Summer, as smart at improvising as Mech, as versatile in attacks as Dawn, as fast as Midnight in combat speed, and as tactical as Szorra in planning. He was never truly defeated in this form, but he was able to be thrown in an empty timeless void to be disposed of. Stage 6 Gears has manage to miraculously adapt and escape entropy itself, destroying the void he was trapped in. He ravaged several universes, and nearly killed Daemon before moving on to find Mobius again, planning on fighting the crew due to his inner objective to kill Mech still being existent. Gears takes a calculated approach in attacking the Mobius Elite at this point, and his high intellect causes him to be the greatest threat to the Mobius Elite. Flaws With each cell containing all of the information of Gears, if one could manage to study at least one, they could understand Gears's works. Roleplay Edition Gears Gears is likely to appear or at least be a cameo in the roleplay, Devil's Errand. Gears will be nerfed to a level where he never evolved, and his base power will be smaller as well. Trivia Gears was made to be a reference to Doomsday. Gears was originally just going to be smart, but it was later decided to make him a major threat to the Mobius Elite. Category:Robots Category:Evil